


Countdown

by PencilOnly



Series: Countdown [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, TiMER AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilOnly/pseuds/PencilOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the clock on your wrist hits zero, then you will meet your soul mate. But for Marco Bodt, things didn't go as smooth as most people told him it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Enjoy this little one shot based off this tumblr post http://pencil-only.tumblr.com/post/105529875213/fuck-rand-ishkaqwiaidurugnul-vonmunsterr

I look down at my wrist nervously, the odd band across my wrist that was there since I was born was slowly winding down to zero. 0000 y 00d 00 h 02 m 24 s. When it hits zero, supposedly it’s when I meet my soulmate. Or- at least that’s what everyone else tells me. When I was born my clock was set at 0026 y 00 d 00 h 00 m 00 s. Why 26? It’s painful to think about- many of my friends met their soul mates at 17.. 18.. 19. I guess 26 isn’t that late. But I would have liked to have known my soul mate sooner.. I glance down unconsciously at my wrist again. 0000 y 00 d 00 h 01 m 40 s.

Looking up, I scan the crowd of people around me on the bus. I’m standing, holding on for dear life to the railing as the bus comes to a stop. I’m practically digging my heels into the floor as people slowly file off. At this point I’ve stopped looking at my clock. I’m trying to not get my hopes up. I’m trying not to overthink that this person will never come- or they won’t like me.

As I exit the bus, I’m keeping my head down as I’m heading through the terminal. I feel the impact of weight against me as someone knocks me over. I fall back and automatically reach for something to hold onto- dragging the person down with me when I grab their shirt.  

“Holy- what the actual fucking hell!” The voice is loud and annoyed and I can’t help but panic. Not only does it sound like a guy but I’ve made them mad because I wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I-” I squeak out a mangled sentence of apology as I look up to see a man hovering over me. I feel my face grow red because of course- he’s hot. Like really hot. He’s got these sharp hazel eyes and two toned hair, his brows furrowed in a way that I feel like he wears that expression too often.

His eyes glance away before his expression suddenly softens and he smiles, locking eyes with me. “Hey.” I hear a purr in his voice.

My heart skips a beat and I can barely reply, “H-Hi..” My eyes fly to my wrist and his is right next to mine. Both clocks read 0000 y 00 d 00 h 00 m 00 s. He’s the one then??

Before I can look back, he already knows what I’m thinking. “I got lucky, and I’ve never seen so many freckles before..” This is a good thing- he seems to like me. And I clearly like him.

He sits back and moves to stand as I sit up. He offers his hand out to me and I grab it to have him help pull me up. My hand moves to scratch at the side of my head and I finally get a full look at him. I almost, almost laugh when I realize he’s just a little bit shorter than me. He smirks at me with a cocky personality to him. I didn’t know what my type is but it certainly is him.

He seems to be looking me over just the same. “So- My name is Jean Kirschstein.” Jean- it sounds french, but it sounds nice. He raises his eyebrows at me that goes along with his smirk. “Yours?”

I break into a smile and laugh softly, “Jean- I’m Marco Bodt.”

“Nice to meet you finally Marco.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets, “I was expecting some hot chick but..” He looks me over again, more slowly this time, like he’s trying to figure me out.  “I think I like this better.”

“You..” I breath, a small laugh spilling out, “Are so lame.”

He grins and brings out one hand to grab mine, pulling me along to walk with him, “And?” He raises an eyebrow at me, “Can you deal with that?”

“Mhhmmm.” I make a noise of agreement, awkwardly lacing my fingers with his. “Yea- I think I can.”

It may have been 26 years to find him- but we got the rest of our lives to try and make it up.

 

 


End file.
